I Don't Want To Be An Idol - DaeJae Ver
by matokinite76
Summary: Karena aku seorang idol, karena aku seorang selebriti, aku tidak bisa menggenggam tanganmu ketika kita sedang berjalan. Here's a song fict for you. DaeJae. Boy X Boy. Yoo Youngjae X Jung Daehyun. BAP.


_NOTE: Silahkan sambil dengarkan lagi VIXX – I Don't Want To Be An Idol, untuk lebih menghayati jalan cerita song fict-ku kali ini. Happy Reading guys 3_

∞ _**I Don't Want To Be An Idol **___

_**Because of the endless schedule, it's not easy to see your face**_

_(Karena jadwal yang tidak ada habisnya, bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk melihat wajahmu)_

_**Me inside the TV, you watching me on TV – that's how we date**_

_(Aku yang berada di dalam TV, dan kamu yang sedang menontonku di TV – Itulah cara kami berkencan)_

_**Should I quit? When I think about you, I keep getting wea**__k_

_(Haruskah aku berhenti? Ketika memikirkan tentangmu, aku selalu melemah)_

∞ _**I Don't Want To Be An Idol **___

Youngjae mempercepat derap langkahnya. Bulir-bulir bening bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Tangan kirinya terangkat, melihat jarum jam yang melingkar di lengannya.

_Lima menit lagi. Semoga Junhong melakukannya dengan baik malam ini._

Desisnya dalam hati. Kurang dari setengah meter lagi Youngjae sudah dapat melihat rumahnya. Dikeluarkan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, memaksa kakinya untuk dapat berlari lebih cepat. Youngjae sudah tidak menghiraukan penampilannya yang mungkin sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, atau bagaimana orang-orang menatapnya dengan bingung. Yang ia hiraukan saat ini adalah, segera sampai di rumah dan segera menyalakan TVnya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Youngjae, membuka sepatunya dengan gerakan cepat, kemudian melempar _long coat _serta tas kerjanya sembarang. "apa sudah mulai?" tanya Youngjae tepat ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Junhong. Nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal. Kemeja putihnya sudah basah oleh keringat, membuat kulit Youngjae yang seputih susu sedikit terekspos.

Junhong menggeleng pelan. Melirik kakak laki-lakinya yang bercucuran keringat. "Apa kau habis berlari?" Youngjae hanya mengangguk cepat. Dadanya masih naik turun tak karuan. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Terkadang, Junhong tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kakak satu-satunya ini. Bukan kah lebih efisien menaiki taxi dibandingkan harus berlari?

Junhong menghela nafas pelan. Beranjak dari kursinya menuju dapur. Membuka lemari es dan menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas yang akan diberikannya untuk _hyung _nya. "terimakasih Junhong-_ah." _Ucap Youngjae setelah menerima uluran gelas dari adiknya. Meminumnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"Ya! Menurutmu, akan seperti apa sosoknya nanti di atas panggung?" tanya Youngjae sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya. Matanya menatap Junhong dengan antusias, yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV yang masih menyiarkan iklan-iklan komersial. Youngjae berdecih pelan. Adiknya selalu seperti itu. Tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting. Sebelum mulutnya terbuka untuk protes mengenai sikap adiknya, suara pembukaan dari MC terdengar dari TV di depannya. Membuat Youngjae langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Melupakan kelakuan adiknya yang selalu menyebalkan.

Matanya berbinar-binar antusias. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Bibirnya tertarik sedikit, membentuk seulas senyum samar. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan melihat sosok tersebut. Sosok yang selalu ia rindukan kehadirannya. Sosok yang begitu ia cintai akan tampil di atas panggung sebagai salah satu _member_ _boy group rookie _yang sedang digandrung-gandrungi oleh seluruh wanita di korea selatan. _Boy group _yang dinanti-nantikan debutnya.

Lampu _stage _mulai meredup, dentuman musik mulai terdengar beriringan dengan gerakan-gerakan lincah yang sudah terlatih selama beberapa tahun. Terbayarkan sudah semua perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang telah mereka lakukan. Hari ini, akan menjadi hari yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh keenam laki-laki yang tengah menari dan menyanyi di atas panggung dengan ribuan fans yang menyambut antusias debut mereka.

_Cameramen _mengarahkan kameranya satu per satu ke setiap _member _A6X. Youngjae tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya ketika sang _cameramen _men-_shoot_ satu sosok yang sudah sangat familiar untuk Youngjae. Sungguh, tidak ada kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana menawannya laki-laki tersebut. Kulit kecokelatan yang dibalut dengan setelan jas bewarna hitam dan rambut kecokelatan yang ditata sedemikian rupa.

"_Annyeonghaseyo! Vocalist Visual_ Jung Daehyun _Imnida._" laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut membungkuk 90 derajat. Nafasnya sedikit tersenggal. Matanya menatap dingin ke depan. Ini sosok yang begitu Youngjae rindukan. Dialah sosok yang selalu hadir di mimpi Youngjae setiap malamnya. Sosok yang dulu selalu merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Dan lihat lah ia saat ini, berdiri ditengah-tengah keluarga barunya. Terlihat tampan, gagah, dan berkarismatik. Tidak banyak bicara, hanya menjawab seperlunya jika ditanya oleh pembawa acara _showcase _A6X malam ini. Sosok yang berbeda dari yang selalu ia tampilkan saat bersama dengan Youngjae. Jung Daehyun yang Youngjae tau, adalah sosok ramah dengan senyum yang selalu terpampang diwajahnya. Apapun itu, seberapa besar perbedaan Jung Daehyun di atas panggung maupun saat bersama dengannya, bagi Youngjae yang terpenting adalah rasa rindunya dapat terhapus walaupun hanya sepersekian.

"Daehyunnie…" lirih Youngjae pelan tapi masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Junhong membuat sang empunya menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapati sang kakak sedang menangis. Junhong tidak mengerti apa yang Youngjae tangisi. Tangis bahagia kah? Atau tangis rindu yang selama ini selalu dipendamnya?

Junhong membenarkan posisi duduknya, menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Youngjae. Merengkuh bahu yang lebih kecil dan lebih ringkih darinya. Membuat Youngjae semakin terisak dalam pelukan Junhong. "_It's okay, hyung. You do it well and everything will be alright."_

∞ _**I Don't Want To Be An Idol **___

_**Because I'm an idol, because I'm a celebrity I can't hold your hand when we walk**_

_(Karena aku seorang idol, karena aku seorang selebriti, aku tidak bisa menggenggam tanganmu ketika kita sedang berjalan)_

_**But, when I become more famous, when I become more confident,**_

_(Tapi, ketika aku nanti akan menjadi terkenal, ketika aku nanti menjadi lebih percaya diri)_

_**I will give you all the love I couldn't give you now**_

_(Aku akan memberikanmu semua cinta yang tidak bisa aku berikan saat ini)_

Youngjae memejamkan matanya dengan senyum lembut yang masih terpatri di wajahnya. Layar _handphone-_nya tengah memutar penampilan solo Daehyun beberapa jam yang lalu saat _showcase _A6X. Untungnya Junhong merekam seluruh siaran _showcase _A6X sehingga Youngjae dapat dengan bebasnya mengulang-ngulang penampilan A6X terlebih lagi penampilan solo Jung Daehyun.

Pikirannya melayang pada hari dimana Daehyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk menelpon Youngjae ditengah kesibukannya dalam mepersiapkan debut _stage_ nya sebagai _member _A6X. sambungan tersebut tidak lama, hanya beberapa menit tapi itu cukup untuk membuat keduanya dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Hari itu, melalui panggilan telpon singkat dan sembunyi-sembunyi, Daehyun membawa berita bahagia bahwa ia akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaan Daehyun sendiri dan dipersembahkan spesial untuk Youngjae. Dan inilah lagu yang dimaksud Daehyun hari itu. Lagu yang terus menerus Youngjae putar sejak _showcase _A6X berakhir. Lagu yang membuatnya beku pada saat pertama kali mendengarnya.

_**I want to go out and go to the movies**_

_(Aku ingin keluar dan pergi ke bioskop)_

_**I want to stick close to you and walk all day**_

_(Aku ingin tetap dekat denganmu dan berjalan sepanjang hari)_

_**Things that everyone else does, things that are normal**_

_(Sesuatu yang semua orang lakukan, sesuatu yang normal)_

_**Those things are difficult for us**_

_(Hal-hal tersebut sulit untuk kita)_

_**I wondered if we should break up a few times but I love you too much**_

_(Aku berpikir bahwa seharusnya kita putus beberapa kali tapi aku begitu mencintaimu)_

_**As much as I love you, music is so important to me too so I can't help it**_

_(Sebanyak aku mencintaimu, music juga menjadi sangat penting untukku jadi aku tidak bisa menahannya)_

_**After some time passes, after I become a bit more famous,**_

_(Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, setelah aku akan menjadi lebih terkenal)_

_**I will reveal you to the world – I love you**_

_(Aku akan mengungkapkan-mu ke dunia – Aku mencintaimu)_

Pikirannya semakin terbang ke belakang. Melompat jauh pada saat pertengahan Daehyun menjalani masa-masa _trainee _nya. Masa-masa terberat bagi mereka berdua ketika harus berpura-pura tidak kenal jika berada di tempat yang sama. Atau ketika mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu di sebuah _Café,_ Youngjae tetap harus menjaga jarak dengan Daehyun. Maka jadilah mereka duduk bersebrangan dengan dua meja menjadi jarak mereka. Saling mencuri pandang. Sesekali Daehyun didatangi oleh fans-nya yang memang sudah mengikuti A6X sejak _trainee_. Menyaksikan Daehyun melakukan _skinship _dengan fans-fansnya. Awalnya Youngjae sangat cemburu dan tidak suka jika Daehyun-nya disentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya, tapi Youngjae bisa apa? Perasaan itu harus ia telan mentah-mentah. Ini adalah cita-cita Daehyun sejak dulu, jadi, apapun biayanya Youngjae akan selalu mendukung impian Daehyun.

Sangat bohong jika Youngjae tidak iri dengan teman-teman kantornya yang bisa dengan bebas menghabiskan waktu di depan publik, tanpa khawatir kemera paparazzi yang mengintai dan merusak reputasi mereka. Berpegangan tangan, atau berpelukan di tepi jalan seolah-olah dunia memang hanya ada mereka berdua. Atau sesimpel dengan pesan selamat tidur yang rutin dikirimkan setiap malamnya. Youngjae juga ingin ia dapat merasakan semua itu lagi bersama Daehyun. Ah, tidak usah muluk-muluk. Youngjae ingin sekali bercerita kepada dunia bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih tampan yang merupakan seorang idol di sebuah grup yang bahkan hampir seluruh belahan bumi mengenal mereka. Bahkan, untuk bercerita ke teman dekatnya, Kim Himchan, Youngjae mengurungkannya. Satu-satunya sosok yang mengetahui hubungan mereka adalah adik laki-lakinya, Junhong.

Youngjae mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di layar ponselnya, kepalanya terkulai lemas di meja kerjanya. Layar ponsel yang tengah menampilkan foto dirinya dan Jung Daehyun. Kencan terakhir sebelum Daehyun memutuskan untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang _idol._ Ia benar-benar merindukan Jung Daehyun. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah baik-baik saja dengan segala kondisi dirinya dan Jung Daehyun saat ini. Ia lelah mendengar setiap perempuan yang mengaku sebagai kekasih seorang Jung Daehyun. _Like seriously? Stop dreaming girls! _Hanya dirinya seorang lah kekasih dari seorang Jung Daehyun.

Ponselnya bergetar. Youngjae sedang tidak mood untuk melayani telpon masuk dari siapapun. Ia ingin sendirian saat ini. Menikmati perasaan rindu yang kian lama kian membuncah. Getaran tersebut berhenti setelah semenit di diamkan sang pemiliknya, berganti menjadi notifikasi _miss called_ yang muncul di layarnya. Belum semenit keheningan terjalin lagi, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Youngjae berdecak kesal. Tangannya dengan asal menggeser tombol hijau di layarnya. Tidak berniat untuk mengecek sosok yang menelponnya. Mungkin saja Kim Himchan yang ingin bercerita panjang lebar mengenai _showcase _A6X dan biasnya Bang Yong Guk. Diletakkan ponsel bewarna hitamnya di telinganya.

"Halo Chan?"

"Youngie…"

Youngjae menegakkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Matanya melotot seperti ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Suara yang benar-benar ia rindukan.

_**Because of all cameras, because of my manager, I kept pushing back our dates**_

_(Karena semua kamera, karena menejerku, aku selalu memundurkan kencan kita)_

_**When my music succeeds, when everything goes well,**_

_(Ketika music ku akan sukses, ketika semuanya berjalan dengan baik)_

_**I will give you all the love I couldn't give you now**_

_(Aku akan memberikanmu semua cinta yang aku tidak bisa berikan kepadamu saat ini)_

_**I'll do everything for you,**_

_(Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk kamu)_

_**I'll give you everything**_

_(Aku akan memberikan mu segalanya)_

Youngjae berlari menuruni anak tangga, tidak peduli ia melompati tiga anak tangga sekaligus. Ia harus bergegas menuju halaman depan rumahnya. Waktu mereka tidak banyak dan saat-saat seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang Youngjae dapatkan. Jung Daehyun. Sosok tersebut tengah berada di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Gerakan kakinya melambat, degup jantungnya masih berdetak kencang, serta deru nafas yang tidak teratur akibat olahraga kecilnya—berlari dan melompati anak tangga—serta perasaan gugup bertemu dengan Jung Daehyun bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Ditegukkan saliva-nya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan mempersiapkan senyum terbaik miliknya.

Youngjae sudah siap untuk membuka gerbang kayu miliknya dan berhambur ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya, Jung Daehyun.

"Jangan dibuka, Jae." Gerakan tangan Youngjae terhenti. Gerbang tersebut baru terbuka seperempatnya. Pikiran untuk memeluk Daehyun sirna semuanya.

"_Ne_?"

"Aku minta maaf Jae-ie. Tetapi paparazzi sedang mengawasiku saat ini. Waktuku juga tidak banyak malam ini. Maafkan aku, Jae-ie." Youngjae tersenyum getir. Tangannya melepas dari knop pintu gerbang.

"Tidak apa-apa Daehyunnie. Aku lupa bahwa kau sudah menjadi seorang idol sekarang. Selamat ya, A6X sudah tampil dengan sangat baik tadi. Aku menontonnya berkali-kali karena Junhong merekamnya dengan sangat baik." Jawab Youngjae panjang lebar. Bibirnya semakin tertarik membuat seulas senyum.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya. Dari posisinya berdiri saat ini, Youngjae dapat melihat sosok Daehyun dari samping yang semakin mengurus. "Apa kau sedang menjalankan program diet? Kau terlihat kurus Daehyunnie."

Kembali, hanya keheningan yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Youngjae. Kepalanya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan campur aduknya saat ini. Youngjae berdecih pelan, bahkan ia sampai lupa memakai alas kaki-nya, saking terburu-burunya untuk bertemu Jung Daehyun. Walaupun justru yang terjadi berbeda dari ekspektasinya, tapi bukan masalah. Melihat fisiknya dengan jarak sedekat ini sudah mampu mengurangi rindu-nya.

"Jae-ie,"

"_Ne?"_ Youngjae mendongakkan kepalanya. Setelah hening beberapa menit, Daehyun memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Aku tau menjadi kekasih dari seorang _K-Idol_ sepertiku pastilah tidak mudah. Aku bahkan tau bahwa kau mungkin mendambakan sosok yang selalu ada disampingmu disaat kamu membutuhkan _support _secara mental maupun fisik. Sosok yang selalu bisa merangkulmu, menciummu, atau bahkan menggenggam tanganmu, kapanpun ia mau tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan paparazzi atau fans-fans yang nantinya malah menyakitimu."

"Hentikan Dae. Aku—"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Jae-ie. Dengarkan sampai aku selesai berbicara." Youngjae meneguk salivanya. Suasana malam ini, Youngjae tidak suka. Youngjae tidak suka arah pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Ku pikir aku egois. Hanya memikirkan diriku saja, disaat aku mungkin sempat lupa dengan dirimu saat sedang latihan atau sedang manggung, tapi tidak dengan kau, Jae-ie. Kau pasti terus memikirkan diriku yang jarang sempat memberi kabar. Bahkan hanya mengirimi pesan singkat saja, aku tidak bisa sesering pasangan lainnya. Bahkan untuk bertemu saja, kita selalu bersembunyi seperti ini."

"Lalu kenapa?" Youngjae meremas ujung bajunya kencang, kepalanya sudah menunduk dalam, air matanya sudah saling berseluncuran di kedua pipinya. Sedangkan Daehyun terhenyak kaget.

"Lalu kenapa jika kita tidak bisa seperti yang lain, Dae?! Kenapa memangnya jika kita tidak bisa seleluasa pasangan lain dalam hal melakukan _skin ship_?! Lalu kenapa dengan semua hal sialan yang kau takutkan akan terjadi kepada kita?! Aku tidak peduli! Selama itu kamu, selama aku bersama dengan Jung Daehyun-ku, semua sudah cukup bagiku."

Benar. Selama Youngjae masih tetap bersama Jung Daehyun, meskipun jarak memisahkan, meskipun mereka berbeda dari pasangan yang lainnya, itu bukan sebuah masalah baginya dan Youngjae akan tetap bertahan menemani Daehyun hingga sosok tersebut tidak lagi membutuhkannya.

Daehyun meringsek masuk ke dalam halaman rumah Youngjae. Merengkuh tubuh laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia katakan. Tidak seharusnya ia meragukan cinta mereka berdua. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Sungguh." Daehyun semakin memeluk erat tubuh Youngjae. Tidak lagi peduli tentang bagaimana mereka akan tertangkap basah oleh paparazzi yang bisa kapan saja memotret diri mereka yang tengah berpelukan. Atau pesan dari manager-nya untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh. Persetan dengan semua itu.

"Apa kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi di sisimu, Dae? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Dae?" Daehyun menggeleng dengan tegas. Sampai ia mati, Youngjae akan tetap menjadi sosok satu-satunya yang ia harapkan kehadirannya, untuk selalu menemaninya di setiap situasi dan kondisi. Tidak akan terbuka hatinya untuk siapapun selain untuk Youngjae. Youngjae lah penguasa hati dan raganya. Hanya Youngjae.

Daehyun melonggarkan pelukannya setelah tangis Youngjae mereda. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Youngjae, sembari dua ibu jarinya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata kekasihnya. Mata mereka saling menyelami. Bertukar rindu yang selama ini dipendam. "Aku mencintaimu, Jae-ku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sayang. Untuk detik ini, esok, dan selamanya."

Youngjae tersenyum. "_So do I, Daehyunnie-ku."_ Daehyun menarik tubuh Youngjae mendekat. Mencium bibir merah muda milik kekasihnya. Hal yang sudah sangat lama mereka tidak lakukan. Bertukar kasih dan sayang melalui setiap lumatan.

"Malam ini, tidak bisakah kau menginap disini?" tanya Youngjae setelah mereka memutuskan ciuman mereka tetapi tidak dengan kening mereka yang masih menempel satu sama lain. Daehyun mengangguk, meng-iya-kan jawaban dari Youngjae yang dijawab dengan senyuman bahagia milik Youngjae. Senyuman yang membuat Daehyun jatuh cinta kepadanya lagi dan lagi.

_**This song is for you,**_

_(Lagu ini untuk kamu,)_

_**I love you.**_

_(Aku mencintaimu)_

∞ _**I Don't Want To Be An Idol – End/TBC **___

HOLA! Balik lagi dengan acuu setelah sekian lama hiatus T.T aku tau BAP udah disband but still, DaeJae dan member lainnya ga bisa lepas dari kehidupanku. Jadi aku selalu membuat fanfict DaeJae di setiap ide yang pengen aku tuangkan;( I miss them so bad;( masih berharap suatu hari nanti mereka balik lagi ber-enam dengan agensi yang baru;(

Oke deh! Selamat menikmati song fict abalku ;3 jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak gaes~~ kalo mau tanya-tanya bisa PM aku. Lets be friends guysss~~~ LOVE YOU GUYS TO THE MOON AND BACK!


End file.
